Emmett's Almost Mistake
by Little Katie Whitlock
Summary: Written in BellasPOV. Bella has been in love with Emmett for as long as she can remember, but she always felt he never felt the same. What happens when Lauren, his girlfriend, tells him Bella loves him? How will this end? Em/B AU AH Rated M for reasons.


**Here we are. The Emmett/Bella oneshot. :)**

**I hope you all like it. I've had a snow day today, and I just couldn't wait to get this written and posted.**

**I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I groaned loudly from my place in my bed, and covered my face with my pillow. "Bella!" the annoying voice continued to call to me, as if sleeping was, for some crazy reason, forbidden, and I wasn't allowed to do it anymore. With that thought it my head, I snorted and rolled over my left side to go back to sleep. "Bella!" the voice was right outside my door now. "Bella, if your not awake in two seconds, I'm going to come into that room and I'm going to throw a bucket of ice over you!"

I didn't listen to her, and I dug my head further into my pillow. I barely heard my door open, and I never even heard the footsteps across the floor, but when I was suddenly freezing cold, and wet, I knew that she'd done it. She'd actually thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me, making me scream; loudly, high-pitched, window shaking screams.

I shot out of bed, shivering and glaring at my mother. She was smiling smugly at me, before she walked out of the room, humming to herself. "Bitch!" I yelled after her, and only her laughter responded.

I grumbled as I got in the shower, I grumbled as dried my hair, I grumbled as I got dressed, I grumbled as I ate breakfast, and I grumbled as I waited for my best friend slash love of my life to come get me.

I grumbled a lot today… and I've only been awake for twenty minutes. How sad is that?

When I heard the familiar horn of my best friends car, I ran out the door, slamming it closed and stormed over to the Hummer. I swung open the door and climbed up, smiling at my best friend.

Emmett.. What would I do without him? We was my life saver. Literally. He's saved me from near death experiences more than ones, and I can never repay him, so I'm just his troubled best friend. Which I am perfectly fine with.

"Renee get you with the water bucket?" he asked laughing. I glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"Shut up, man. Its not funny. That shit's cold." he only grinned before he busted laughing.

"It's what you get when you go to bed three in the morning when you know you have to be awake at seven for school."

"Emmett, didn't I tell you to shut up?" I laughed, shaking my head. I could always count on Emmett to make me smile. Even when I'm in the worst of moods, Emmett is always there for me.

We met in kindergarten. I was ready my favourite _Scooby-Doo _book, when a few of the third graders were making fun of me. I started to cry, and Emmett came to my rescue. He told them not to mess with me or they'd have to deal with him. He's been my hero ever since. And my best friend, who've I've been in love with since the Seventh Grade. But he's never noticed.

I've spent the last three years watching as he dated his way through the female population of Forks… but he's never touched me. Nothing but a hug and the occasional kiss on the forehead. It was frustrating to no end, knowing that all the girls in our school has had some sort of sexual contact with him but me.

But I didn't dwell on it. If Emmett wanted me, he'd come get me. For now, I'd have to wait because I don't make the first move. Ever.

When we arrived at school, Lauren, his most recent girlfriend walked over and stuck her tongue down his throat. I looked on in disgust before I walked away, shaking my head. The things that girl did. It was mostly just to get attention, and I knew she didn't really like Emmett, but Mike Newton instead for some reason.

I walked over to my friend, Angela, and she smiled at me, before her eyes zeroed in on something behind me. No doubt Emmett and Lauren practically fucking in the parking lot. She gave me a sad smile and put her hand on my arm. Other than me, Angela was the only other female of our school he'd not been with, mostly because I asked him not to. "How're you doing?" she asked softly, looping her arm through mine as we walked to homeroom. I sighed and shook my head.

"I may as well move on. He's never going to see me as anything other than his best friend," I said sadly.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel," she said softly.

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way, Ang? What do I do then? We wont be able to go back to the way things are when he knows I'm in love with him," I sighed, shaking my head.

"But isn't it worth the risk? What if he loves you back? And if he doesn't, then your relationship will be a little awkward for a while." she said, her voice laced with concern for me.

"I… I don't know Ang. Can we not talk about this please?" she smiled and nodded as we continued our walk to homeroom.

That is what I loved the most about Angela. She didn't push you. She didn't ask too many questions. And she knew when you didn't want to talk about something. She understood. She didn't pressure me into telling her everything,

We both sat in homeroom, talking about how our weekends were. She was just telling me how Ben, her crush since forever, has finally asked her out, when Mike Newton walked in. He looked over at me and smiled at me before he walked over. "Hey, Bella," he quipped. "Angela," he smiled.

"Hey Mike," we both said, in monotone.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," he smiled hopefully, as her nervously shuffled from foot to foot. I sighed and looked at Angela with exasperation. But she smirked and nodded at me. I looked at her, shocked, but she just gave me a look. The girl had a plan.

So, I looked up at Mike, and smiled. "Sure, Mike. I'll go out with you." a smile lit up his face and I almost felt bad that I was lying about liking him. However, I pushed aside that thought and looked at Angela for an explanation as to why I was going out with Mike.

"Explain," I hissed at her when he sat down across the room in his seat.

"Bella, open your eyes!" she sighed. "You can make Emmett jealous!"

I blinked at her for a second, before a small smile began to spread across my face. "Jealous?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Bella, make Emmett jealous with the guy he hates the most! Especially with the one he knows Lauren really wants!" I looked at her with a blank look for a second before nodding. "Well talk more at Lunch," she said when the bell rang. I nodded and went to my first period, Spanish… which I had with Emmett, Mike _and _Lauren. I sat in my normal seat near the back, and watched as Emmett strode in and sat on the other side of the classroom with Lauren. I watched in disgust as he kissed her, before I opened my notebook and huffed silently.

"Hey Bella," Mike said happily as he sat next to me in the empty desk. I smiled at him.

"Hey,"

"So I was wondering, maybe we could go out this weekend," he smiled.

"Hey Newton," Emmett called. I looked over at him to see him glaring daggers at the boy. "She's said no a hundred times. Take a hint,"

"For your information, Emmett," I hissed, enjoying his shocked look a little to much. "I agreed to go out with him,"

The few students that were in the class looked at me shocked. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing that I agreed to go out with someone I didn't like.

"You.. You.. Wh-" Lauren cut him off.

"Isn't it great, Emmett?" Lauren's nasally voice dipped with fake happiness, "She's finally moved on from her little _crush _on you,"

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks flush as Emmett looked at me for a long second, as if he didn't understand what Lauren was saying. I gulped as I noticed a slight hurt in his eyes.

"Y-y-you…" he trailed off.

"Oh, Emmett, you told me you knew about it!" Lauren said in a voice that made me want to strangle her more than usual. "You told me that you were ignoring her because you didn't feel the same," I felt tears welling in my eyes. I packed up my stuff as Emmett just stared at me and I ran out of the classroom as the teacher walked in. I ignored her cries for me to come back, and I continued to run. I ran to my locker and tossed my bag in it before I left the school, heading into the forest behind it.

I stumble over leaves, rocks and tree roots, occasionally as tears blurred my vision. Emmett knew. He _knew_ and he didn't do anything about it. What does that tell me? That Emmett didn't care about me enough to talk to me about this. I could feel my heart breaking; not because he was with Lauren, and not because he didn't run after me like I hoped he would when I ran out, but because he didn't _care_.

When I finally stumbled over a large log, I stayed on the ground, sobbing into the dirt. I didn't care that I was getting dirty, I didn't care that I was in the middle of a forest in the dead of winter without appropriate attire to keep me warm. All I cared about was my best friend.. Who _didn't _care.

I sat there for a very long time, and when I heard the final bell for the day ring, I got up and walked back out of the forest and back into the school to get my bag. I didn't care that I was a mess, that my eyes were probably red and puffy, that I probably had dirt smeared across my face because of my tears, I just grabbed my back and I slug it onto my back and went to Angela's locker. "Hey Bella," she smiled, but she browned when she frowned and looked at me concerned. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked frantically, trying to wipe some dirt from my cheek.

"I… he knew, Ang. He knew I…" I trailed off. "He… he… he doesn't care…" I whimpered as more tears were welling in my eyes. "It hurts. So much and I… I just don't know what to do and I need a ride home so I can get my cookie dough and sulk,"

She let out a small laugh before taking my hand in hers and pulling me to her car. I saw Emmett waiting outside his Hummer, and he smiled when he saw me, showing his dimples, but he frowned and I saw his shoulders slump when he watched me walk to Angela's car. I got in the front seat, and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Bella, you can't sulk," she said when we pulled from the parking lot.

"Why not? It seems appropriate." I sighed, shaking my head. "But… why would he keep that to himself? Why didn't he talk to me about it? He knew how I felt, and yet he ignored those feelings like they didn't mean anything…"

"Who told you he knew?"

"Lauren was saying how he always knew how I felt but didn't say a thing… he didn't deny what she said… he just stared at me… Angela, what am I going to do? I've been in love with him for a very long time."

"Well, I don't know what you can do, but I know that we're going to be going to Jessica's Christmas party this weekend. I'm getting you to loosen up a bit. We're going to go to Port Angeles Thursday and go shopping."

I sighed and nodded. I needed to unwind, I needed to get over this. I needed to move on from Emmett. But I didn't know how. He's all I know.

I spent the next few days home in bed. I convinced Renee was sick by sticking my finger down my throat and forcing myself to vomit before she went to work. After she left, I sat on the couch in the living room and seating my cookie dough ice cream like I said I would. When Friday came, Angela came over and did my make up and my hair for me before she made me change into the outfit we bought the day before.

I had dark make up on, with red lip stick, my hair was curled and there was a Santa hat pinned to my head. I was wearing a tiny dress with the frilly, white cotton lining the hem. I had knee high red toe socks, that went well with my red platform heels. I looked good. Not overly bad, like Jessica will probably do. But, I had to admit, I looked sexy. Angela looked the same, but she was wearing green. We were going as Santa's Twin Helpers.

Angela drove us to Jessica's and when we got there, the party was in full swing. I took a deep breath and walked in. The music was blaring, drinks were being passed around, people were dancing and making out. And by the looks of everything, Angela and I were the best dressed. We didn't show too much and we didn't not show enough. As I looked around, I noticed Emmett standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking bored out of his mind… until he caught sight of me.

He pushed off the wall when he saw me and before he could move, I walked to the drink table. I didn't usually drink, but I think I earned this night.

I grabbed a bottle of beer and just walked through the party. I didn't know where Angela went when we walked in but I didn't dwell on it. I was near the middle of the dance floor when someone grabbed my hips and pushed their groin into my ass. Not caring who it was, I ground back into them, making them moan lightly before they pulled me tightly to their body. Our bodies moved to the beat of the music, and I never once turned around to see who it was. I just danced with him, and I drank my beer. I finally pulled away from the person when I felt them get hard. I was not here to get laid. I was here to try and let go of Emmett.

When I looked behind me at the person I'd be grinding, I was shocked to see Emmett with a happy smile on his face, "Hey Bella," he said cheerily. "I need to talk to you." he said, grabbing my hand and pulled me out back. It was secluded, and there was no one around. He backed me into the side of the house, and put both hands on either side of my head. "Now," he breathed, his minty breath washed over my face, "Why have you been ignoring me for the past couple of days, Isabella?" he asked, his face showing his amusement.

"I… I…" I stuttered, "I don't know what y-your talking about,"

"Sure you don't. So, you aren't in love with me? And your not afraid that I don't feel the same?"

Finally, I'd had enough. I pushed him away ad glared at him. "Yes, Emmett, I'm fucking in love with you! I have been since I could remember! You know this! You've always known! But you don't care about me enough to care that, for the past three years, I've been living a lie! Every time I've told you I was okay or happy being alone, I've always been lying. And do you fucking want to know why, Emm-ett?" I snarled.

I could see genuine fear in his baby blue eyes and I watched as he gulped and asked, "W-why?"

"Because I've been waiting for you to stop screwing the sluts you've been with and realize that I'm the one you need!" I screamed at him. I was well aware that the music inside had stopped and most of the party had been watching our little spat, but I didn't care right now. When he didn't say anything, I sighed and shook my head, "Whatever." I muttered, "I'm done. You can stay with your little slut. But don't expect me to stay and watch you fuck up your life when you accidentally get her pregnant on a drunken night or something," I said, venomously before pushing him out of my way and heading down the street.

I didn't care that I was wearing Lingerie, I didn't care that I was in heels. All I cared about was walking home and packing. I was going to move to British Colombia, Canada with my dad. I was going to make the call in the morning.

When I arrived home, mom was there. Shocker. I walked into my bedroom and changed into a pair of short shorts and a matching tank top. I sat on the couch and turned on a movie. Around ten, fifteen minutes later, I felt myself nodding off when I heard a knock on the door.

Groaning, I got up and opened the door. Emmett stood there, his eyes red, and tears running down his face. "You were right," he whispered. "I was ruining my life with Lauren and everyone else." he sighed. "After you left, I went to break up with Lauren because I realized something. I was in love with you… but I didn't have to say anything, Lauren was in bed with Mike so all I had to do was tell at her that we were over before I ran out and drove here. Bella, I love you. I do. I always have, but I just didn't realize it. I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh,, the way your face lights up when you see me, the way your hair blows in the wind, the way you blush, the way your body reacted to me tonight… I even love with way your eyes water when your about the cry. Bella, I love you and I want to be with you…" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him tightly.

The fire that soared through my body when he kissed me back was indescribable. It was slow building and slowly spread through my body as Emmett pushed me against the wall and devoured my lips. We kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the others lips pressing together, before he pulled away and just stared at me as I breathed heavily. I could concentrate on nothing other than the feel of his body against mine, and it took everything in me not to grind against him and beg him to take me against the wall.

That wasn't going to be our first time.

When he brought his lips to mine again, I knew it was going to happen tonight. "Bedroom," I whispered around his lips and I felt the wall leave my back. I felt Emmett walking up the stairs and before I knew it, my back it the bed. I moaned lightly when his body came down on mine.

"Emmett," I whispered when he kissed down my neck.

"Shh, Bella, I'm going to make you feel good," he said quietly. "I promise,"

I nodded against him and I felt his hands slide under the tiny tank top I was wearing, "When I first saw you in this, I had an instant hard-on." I moaned loudly at his words and tried to grind myself against him, however, he held me down. I whimpered, and opened my eyes to look at him. "I got this, baby," he whispered, kissing my mouth once again.

I felt his hands under my top again, and he was slowly moving it up. As he moved it up, he placed a kiss onto the newly exposed skin. I leaned up so he could get it over my head and I reached up to take off the Santa hat I realized I was still wearing, but he quickly stopped me, "NO!" he cried. "I like it… it's sexy," he growled lowly, kissing me again as he palmed my bra-covered breasts. "They're perfect," he mumbled against my mouth before he unclipped the bra from the front. Immediately, I covered up when the material fell away and Emmett frowned.

"Baby, don't ever cover up from me. Your gorgeous." he whispered, moving my hand and taking my bare breast into his hands. He brought his head to my chest and licked my erect nipple, making me moan loudly. I arched my back into his face and he grinned against my skin.

He ran his big hands down my sides until they came in contact with my small shorts. He growled impatiently, and almost tore them off, and when he saw my red, lace panties, he growled lowly against my skin, and I giggled. He took his mouth from my breast and kissed down my stomach and over my ribs. I jumped a little when he pushed his nose into my centre and inhaled. I bit my lip, trying to keep in an extra loud moan when he ran a finger over my covered core. I bucked into his hand.

He grinned at me before moving my panties to one side and sliding a finger into my untried opening. I moaned and bucked into his hand, hard. "Emmett!" I gasped, grabbing at the sheets with a death grip. With the way I was moaning, I probably sounded like a dirty whore but at the moment I really couldn't care. As Emmett started to pump his finger in and out of me, I almost came right on the spot, screaming his name. But I didn't because Emmett took his finger from my core and sucked it into his mouth, grinning devilishly at me.

"You taste so good, Baby," he said as he pulled my panties down. He threw them somewhere before he moved back up my body.

It was then that I realized he was still fully dressed.

"You're wearing too much clothes," I whispered when he kissed me. Immediately, he stood from the bed and began undressing. He tore the coat and the shirt off, leaving him in his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, letting them drop to the floor. I gaped at him. He wasn't wearing any boxers… he was going commando! I licked my lips at the sight of his large cock and I reached out timidly before I gripped it; my tiny hand didn't even make it all the way around his girth.

I jerked it a few times before he make me let go and he pushed me lightly onto the bed. He hovered over me, kissing me soundly before he got on his knees, shoved his hands under my ass and bringing me core to his cock. I moaned at the contact and he twitched, making me want him inside me even more.

"Emmett, please. Don't make me wait," he smiled at me and kissed me once more. It was enough of a distraction for him to slam into me and break my virginity without me realizing it… until the pain came. I cried out, trying to keep my tears at bay. It hurt so much more than the girls at school let on, and I was now almost regretting this. I could fin no pleasure in this… until Emmett moved after a minute. The sensations coursing though my body were enough to make me scream Emmett's name in my first orgasm of the night, and hopefully there were many more to come.

Emmett started to move slowly and sensually in long deep strokes. He hit a spot that made me cry out every time he hit it, and that was officially "Emmett's Spot".

"Bella," Emmett grunted as he continued to move, "I love you,"

"Emmett!" I screamed when he hit his spot again, "I love you too," I whimpered as he slowed down enough to kiss me, however he continued to move.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my leg, and pinning in to his hip before he started to thrust into me hard and slow. I moaned loudly, gripping the pillow above my head. I arched my lower body off the bed as Emmett brought my other leg over his shoulder.

"Emmett… Emmettt! Emmett!" I chanted in breathy moans. "More! Harder!" he obliged, moving faster and harder with each stroke.

"Yes!" I screamed "Emmett! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Come, Bella, come now!" he cried, bringing his hand to my swollen and aching clit. He ran his thumb around it in hard, rough circles and I screamed his name as I came.

"Emmett!" my inner walls contracted around him and I felt him bust inside me, shooting jet after jet of his hot come inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, and I ran my hands through his hair. "I love you, Emmett," I whispered into his hair. I felt him smile against my shoulder as he moved, and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Belly, I'm sorry it just took me so long to realize it,"

I smiled. "It's perfectly all right. But you know what this means?"

He smiled in return, "What?"

"You have to get me something better than bath soap fro Christmas now,"

He grinned and kissed me once more before he rolled off me and pulled me into his side. I snuggled down, sighing contentedly, before I kissed his chest.

"Oh, I have something better than Bath soaps for Christmas for you, Bella," he whispered before sleep over took me.

I couldn't believe Emmett was actually here.. with me.. in my bed... after we just made the most passionate love I've ever had... Okay, so it was my first time, sue me. But I can't believe I almost threw everything away because of a stupid mistake on Emmett's part: dating Lauren. But now they're over and done with, and I have my man all to myself.

Ahh, life couldn't be better.

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**

**Now, I might not be posting anything for a few days, maybe a week. I have two outtakes from Adopted to write, and a Jacob/Bella oneshot to write. Not only that, I have my Bella/Peter story to start writing, and I have a couple good Idea's for that. **

**Now, I hope you liked it, and I hope this oneshot was review worth. (hint hint) Besides, It's almsot Christmas. I can get reviews for Christmas too, right? ;)**

**Love always,**

**LittleKatieWhitlock**


End file.
